EthosLab
Etho, better known online as EthosLab, is a Canadian Let's Play commentator with his main focus on Minecraft. Minecraft Etho's first video was posted on November 12, 2010https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsX7J8bs0CA and was about his idea for a boat dispenser. This was the first showcase of his redstone abilities within the game. Singleplayer Vanilla One of Etho's most popular series is his Minecraft survival single-player series titled "Etho Plays Minecraft."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHngf-CKCzk&list=PLFD1682F2801E7ADF It is still ongoing in a second world that he moved to after the 1.8 Beta update. He changed due to the Adventure Update which introduced several new biomes to the game and wished to experience them without having to travel thousands of blocks. In the second season, he had built his base underground called the Mancave. It holds many features such as a UFO above the cow farm where cows can be fished into, a slime farm with the option to move the donor tree farm, a Tamagotchi like creation named Wilson, a large automatic brewing lab, an underground village, and several more. More recently, he has begun to "enhance" the above ground portion of his world. Crash Landing Etho started his Crash Landing series on the 5th September, 2014. 30 episodes later he ended the series, deciding it would be more fun to play on the modded world. Modded Minecraft Some time ago, Etho compiled a selection of his favourite mods and put them together to start a new, modded, series. Although it occasionally crashes, Etho has enjoyed playing this pack, along with the enjoyment of his viewers. If you wish to download this pack that Etho made himself, simply go to one of his modded videos, look in the description, and you will find instructions on how to do it. The series ended on the 5th of December 2016, on Episode 77. TerraFirmaCraft Etho has three seasons of TerraFirmaCraft on his channel, the first one being very successful on his channel and showing the mod's tech tree as he discovered it. The reason why it ended is unclear (Edit: Etho announced the reason for ending the series in one of his 'Etho Plays Minecraft' Episodes). Season 2 of TerraFirmaCraft began on 17 October 2015, with a better understanding of the mod. Etho rapidly progressed through it. He was hoping to reach the end of the tech tree again after several updates and changes to TerraFirmaCraft by the mod's developers. The series ended on the 5th of February 2016 on Ep 18. In late 2018, TerraFirmaCraft returned to Etho's channel as TerraFirmaPunk, a modpack with TFC in it. Battle Bane Battle Bane is a PvP game designed and created by Etho. He started this series so that he could have fun with command blocks and creative mode redstone. It is currently one of his longest and most inconsistent series. He posts an episode about once a year, though sometimes longer, and others shorter. Often times, Etho forgets to make an episode and has to be reminded by his comment section. There are no plans to finish the game, and no timelines on when a playable version will be available. Most of his recent videos have been updating videos where he has to go and rework something because a command got changed in an update or something like that. He has plans to make it possible to play this with any world that you choose. MindCrack MindCrack: Vanilla Etho joined Mindcrack in 2011 and left in early 2015. He left because he didn't want to be part of the Minecrack Brand, which was becoming more money orientated - Etho mentioned in a video that he prefers doing minecraft for the fun. He was apart of MindCrack seasons 3, 4, and 5. One of his most popular projects from MindCrack was the death games, starting in season 3 as a retaliation prank, then got brought back in season 4 as a full game. He returned on season 6, as he was still whitelisted, to help VintageBeef prank PauseUnpause. He also returned in season 7 to build a house with VintageBeef. UHC Etho participated in Mindcrack UHC since Season 3, except Seasons 7, 12, 14 through 20, and 21. Etho was the winner of Season 8, having killed six other players. He stopped participating in UHC's just before he left MindCrack. 'MindCrack FTB' Etho's MindCrack FTB videos are some of the earliest modded videos that he released. There are 2 seasons of MindCrack FTB. Season 1 ran from late 2012 to late 2013 totaling in 59 videos. Season 2 ran from Feb. 2014 to May 2014 totaling in 28 episodes. This series is one of the few that feature a different intro. 'CrackPack' Near the end of his MindCrack days, they started a series with a custom modpack. This series started soon after season 2 of MindCrack FTB ended with only a couple weeks in between. The series started in May 2014 and ran through Aug. 2014 with a total of 22 episodes. The series consisted of 2 sides that had several PvP battles and base invading. The series ended due to technical issues explained in Etho's last video. This series features the same intro as his MindCrack FTB videos. HermitCraft Hermitcraft: Vanilla Etho joined the HermitCraft Server at some point during the beginning of 2015, with his first official HC Video being released on the 3rd March 2015. He was fairly inactive until the 2016 re-launch of the server when he started playing regularly again. He is always seen in episodes with Docm77, a fellow Minecraft YouTuber. In the most recent re-launch of the server Etho was active once again, but only up to episode 11. It looks like there is a pattern with him making a dozen episodes or so, then going inactive. HermitPack Modded Minecraft server for HermitCraft members in 1.10 Other 'The Midnight Society' In late 2012 to early 2013, Etho released several videos of him playing Minecraft PvP maps with several people known as The Midnight Society. Some better known people such as SethBling, Xisuma, and SkitScape were apart of some of his videos. However, the most common appearances are from three_two, last_username, Unhost, MEOLA, Rixiot, TiggyLi, and Raid3r just to name a few. The maps that Etho posted videos of are Nail, Cluster Chunk, Revolution, and Hoodoo. Research leads to believe that there are other games and maps that Etho participated in, but did not upload videos of. Dwarves vs Zombies Etho spent some time playing “DVZ” with BruceWillakers and PauseUnpause, known by their YouTube names. Team Canada Team Canada (Etho, VintageBeef, and PauseUnpause) was formed during season 3 of the MindCrack vanilla server. Originally they just did large scale pranks together, the most notable being the sky shrooms prank on Guude and Bdubs near the beginning of Etho's series. Since then, they have done several series together including several CTM (Complete The Monument) maps, Sky Factory 2.5, and Captive Minecraft 4. Team Canada started a Sky Factory series and has been quite successful. Sky factory is a modded survival challenge where you start off with a Skyblock Theme and attempt to accomplish quests/achievements. Etho uploaded videos for this series once every two days. In episode (#49) he leaked his middle name - Clark. Non-Minecraft Games Terraria Etho started his Terraria playthrough when 1.2 came out in 2013, playing through the game with Zisteau. 2 years later in July, he came back to the game to play through in 1.3 with Zisteau. Ark Survival Evolved A game of taming and fighting dinosaurs, Etho has been working on this series for some time now. He posted about every time there is a new update in the developmental stages of development. He was very interested in this game and played it for a considerable length of time, though he stopped posting videos a while ago. It is currently his 3rd most popular active series on the channel, each video usually gets over 150,000 views. Cube World An RPG game with a blocky style similar to minecraft. Etho posted 8 videos in mid 2013. Cube World is no longer available. Don't Starve Don't Starve is a survival game full of science and magic. Etho has 2 series of Don't Starve. One being a single-player play-through, and the second being a play-through with Docm77 (Don't Starve Together). His single-player series was posted in late 2012, while his multiplayer series was posted from late 2014 through mid 2015. Sam & Max hit the road Sam & Max Hit the Road is a point and click style adventure game that was released in 1993. The crime fighting duo take on a case to return Bruno the bigfoot and Trixie the giraffe girl back to the carnival. Etho released the first episode in a 7 episode series on Sept. 1, 2013. Minecraft Skin Etho's Minecraft skin is based on the character Kakashi Hatake from the Japanese manga and anime franchise [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naruto Naruto]. In episode 234 of his LP, he revealed that he chose the Kakashi skin because it was one of the most detailed skins at the time (even though there are better versions nowadays, he still hangs on to this version). He has never changed his skin. Appearance Etho has not shown what he looks like, but he has given some descriptions of himself. He is 6'2" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnjiU8jij4Q&t=34m45s. He said he is very skinny because of his "crazy metabolism" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjJdk1rmuFs&t=20m51s. He sometimes wears glasses https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYb8TTwGwlQ&t=15m18s. He has similar hair to one of those possible in "cube world" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clXvI57npNg&t=2m50s. He has stated that he walks with his feet at an angle https://youtu.be/mlClrreJtT4?t=25m52s. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhZ3M-2mZKk based on this and worms release date his age= late 20s early 30s Fun Facts - Etho currently has 1.9 million subscribers. - He is a member of Team Canada, the others are VintageBeef and PauseUnpause. - Etho has a had a block dedicated to him in the "April Fools Update", named Etho Slab due to the play on words with his name and the fact that Etho likes explosions. - Etho can turn his feet 180 degrees, making him double jointed in his ankles.https://youtu.be/mlClrreJtT4?t=25m52s - Etho is a programmer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRibPphCgKM&t=2m06s Videos Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers